Star Crossed
by Roxas's Girl133
Summary: I looked up at the sky to see two falling stars, they made an ‘X’ as they fell into each others paths. “It’s our Destiny...” I whispered under my breath. Oneshot. SoraxKairi and RoxasxNamine


**Author**: Roxas's Girl133

**Title**: Star Crossed

**Summary**: I looked up at the sky to see two falling stars, they made an 'X' as they fell into each others paths. "It's our Destiny..." I whispered under my breath.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in it... if I did I would have a freaking awesome boyfriend lol

**Authors Note**: This is my first time at a oneshot. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

--

As I sat here on the stairs looking out the window in a daze, I was motionless… almost as if I were in a coma. Only I'm not. I am able to hear people, see them and answer them, just incapable of caring. That became my flaw because of _him_.

The cold window began to get foggy, so I raised my hand and slowly moved it in a counter clock wise circle against the glass. It was cold, and somewhat stung at first touch, but it didn't even faze me… I was too busy thinking about _him_… _he _occupied my every thought, every wakening moment, his face was right there. His voice echoing though my mind… my friends say I can do so much better, that _he _doesn't deserve _me_. Although, I think the opposite. _I _don't deserve _him_.

We broke up a month ago… and we haven't talked since. Roxas and I were the perfect couple not including Kairi and Sora. But still, everything was picture perfect… but sometimes, when you drop a picture off the table, and the glass cracks in half, is slowly splits outward distorting the picture on the outside… that's what happened. We talked the other day. We want to fix things, go back to normal… but for now, I must wait.

"Hey Nam!" Kairi's cheerful, voice said, breaking the silence that was secretly driving me madly insane.

"Hey Ka.i" I said, in my happy usual voice… which really wasn't happy lately, I had just gotten used to pretending. My eyes didn't leave the window.

"So, what are you looking at?" She asked sitting down and scanning the area outside the window frantically with her eyes, trying to figure out what had got me to stare so longingly out it.

"I'm just waiting…" I said simply, there was nothing more to it.

"So, you are waiting for him?" She insisted upon knowing every detail. She couldn't help but to push the answers out of me, we were both naturally nosy by nature.

"Yeah.. He's coming this week you know." I said reassuring myself… or at least trying to, I knew I was just getting my hopes up for another let down.

"I know." Kairi happily said. I took my eyes off the window and looked at her turning my head sideways.

"You do?" I stupidly asked.

"Yup!" She said in a sly voice.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, now turning my upper body to face her completely.

"I just am, it's a… it's a hunch. Yeah that's it, you know a gut feeling?" She said now smiling more than before.

"Oh yeah, I get it." I said looking back out the window. A single snowflake fell from the sky, the glimmer off of it from the sun made it catch my eye. It was so beautiful… a single snowflake, a frozen drop of rain. How could something so small, so simple, be so gorgeous?

"Oh look its snowing!" Kairi said pointing out the window, "Let's go play in it!" She said jumping up off the stairs. She turned around in a flash and took both of my hands. She ripped me off the stairs with all her might, and the two of us walked outside. The brisk frozen air sent a shiver down my spine, it tingled the back of my neck and gave me goose bumps all over.

"Wow, it's so beautiful out here!" I said with a big smile. The street lights had just flickered on and the sun had almost sunken into the water. That's one of the greatest things on our island… it may be a tropical paradise but it has the most beautiful winters!

"Gosh Nam, we haven't played in the snow for a while!" Kairi said giggling as she spun herself in circles, admiring the miraculous shapes falling lightly from the sky.

"Oh I know! The last time it snowed was ten years ago." I exclaimed. I laid down on the snow covered ground. I then moved my arms and legs from side to side. By the time I was done, Kairi came over to help me up; I turned around as I brushed the snow off me to see my beautiful snow angel. Kairi did the same thing right next to mine.

"Look Nam! We are twins!" We both laughed at the same time, then we laughed some more when we realized just how childish we were being… for being two mature 16 year old girls, we were acting as if we were… maybe 10 or 11. It was quite a sight to see.

Maybe an hour or so had past, Kairi and I had played in the snow for so long that you could now see every star in the dark sky. Our shoes, we soaked clear to our socks… but we didn't even seem to care. Our hair which had been done so nicely was now straight and soaked… but from the cold, it was more on the frozen side. Kairi and I danced and sang songs from our childhood. We even played truth or dare. We walked down into the Secret Garden which we now nicknamed the Frozen Garden. Kai and I brushed the snow off of a big flat old rock and we sat down on the cold granite. Our legs and feet where tired from all of our fun we had just a while ago.

"Do you miss him?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I miss him everyday..." Kairi said in a hushed voice who obviously knew whom I was talking about.

"You really love him, don't you?" I asked tucking my long blonde wet hair behind my ear.

"I love him more than anything in the world. More than anyone could ever imagine." She said, her voice cracked. I looked up at the sky to see two falling stars, they made an 'X' as they fell into each others paths.

"It's our Destiny..." I whispered under my breath.

"What is?" Kairi asked, I suddenly had her attention.

"He's here." I said still looking to the sky, my eyes glued to the spot where the stars had crossed paths.

"Nam, who's here" Kairi asked slightly worried with my random statement.

"Sora." I said in a low calm voice.

"That's not funny Nam." She said irritated. "You know Sora is on Crystal Island. He's been there for a year now."

"I know, but I have a feeling." I looked at her with a smirk. She just shook her head and looked at the snow beneath her feet, disappointedly.

"Hey there." A warm gentle voice said, startling the two of us. The voice was so familiar. Kairi gripped the edge of the rock and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. I'm sure she thought she was imagining what she had just heard. She slowly turned around to face the source of the voice.

"SORA!" She said jumping to her feet and running over a few bushes before jumping into Sora's arms.

"I've missed you so much." He said to her. Her arms were wrapped around his neck with a smile gracing Kairi's naturally beautiful features. Sora's deep inspiring blue eyes, focused in on Kairi's. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. They both tilted their heads and went in for a short but meaningful kiss.

"How did you know we were here?" Kairi asked looking at him with excitement and amazement. She was in awe, as always, when she looked at the boy in front of her.

"I was over there in the trees. I was waiting for the perfect time to surprise you. Then Namine said she had a feeling I was here, and it couldn't have been a more perfect time!" He said as Kairi and him embraced in a long hug.

"I didn't think you were coming back..." Kairi whispered to him. Sora pulled back from the hug and brushed her wet hair out of her face carefully.

"We're moving back Kairi. I've come back to you. Just like I promised I would." Sora said. Kairi laughed a little with tears filling the rim of her eyes from happiness. He kissed her forehead. She snuggled into him as he held her close.

'_He's here… Kairi said he would be here!_' I said to myself. I slowly slipped away from Kairi and Sora. They need to have their reunion. I knew they needed that time alone, and besides, I had to find him.

Sora was here… that meant Roxas would for sure be here. I walked over to the jungle gym and sat down on a swing. I slowly started to twist the swing in a tight circle, then when I couldn't get it anymore wound up, I picked my feet off of the ground and put them straight in front of me. I laid back as far as I could and I spun round and round. Over and over again this reoccurred.

'_He's not coming_'. I said to myself over and over again as I spun at a faster rate. The I opened my eyes up a little bit, I could see white everywhere around me from the snow. But there was something else… something… no… someone standing in the snow covered grass. I slammed my feet to the ground and looked up, but there was no one there. I slowly stood up, but I had to quickly grab onto the swing. I was so dizzy I could barely stand. Just then, I felt someone place their hands around my waist to catch me from falling. I closed my eyes just as Kairi did when Sora said hello. I took a deep breath… his cologne filled the air around me, I leaned back and rested my head against his shoulder, my eyes still closed. I was soon relaxed.

"I've missed you so much." He said in a hushed voice… I smiled to myself.

"I've missed you too." I said holding onto his hands which where still placed around my waist. I turned my head to the side and looked up to see his perfect spiky blonde hair I closed my eyes as we kissed.

"I'm sorry, I have been so stupid." He exclaimed, as I turned around to face him.

"Its ok, I understand." I said with a smile, he took a step closer to me.

"I'll never be stupid again." Roxas said with a cheesy smile that I couldn't help but love.

"I love you so much!" I said placing my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much too and, I was wondering if we could get back together again… Will you go out with me?" He said placing his hands around me holding me closer. I closed my eyes and he kissed me once more. My knees went weak and a shiver went up my spine. He continued to hold me in his arms for what seemed like forever. I was so happy right then and there, I never wanted to leave that spot.

"Of course I will." I smiled, I laid my head on his warm chest and listened to his heart beat. I had never felt so safe… so free.

--

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading my first one shot, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks! Please review : )


End file.
